


You Wish A Kiss?

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Sith Inibri kisses Jedi Knight Sass. Many more kisses ensue.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	You Wish A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt, Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

**A Kiss On The Lips**

Inibri watches the jedi in front of him amused. “You wish a kiss?” he asks while stepping closer, bringing his fingers gently forward to brush Sass’ lightsaber. “I didn’t know you jedi desired such things,” he says and smirks briefly, lifting his gaze up from the weapon. His eyes are cold but intense, and they have a certain hunger to them.

“But maybe…” Inibri lets his words die down when closing the distance between them. He slides his clawed glove down Sass’ chest, and leans in close, breathing against the Chiss’ ear. “But maybe you’re no ordinary jedi,” he murmurs, digging his nails in the man’s chest.

He leans away a little and smirks, focusing back on Sass’ eyes. “If that’s the case-” he starts slowly, bringing his other hand to the jedi’s cheek while moving his head closer. Their lips are almost touching. “-we’re going to have so much fun.”

The kiss that Inibri initiates is gentle at first but he quickly deepens it. He scratches Sass’ cheek, leaving not quite bleeding marks behind. The sith also nibbles the Chiss’ lower lip with his sharp teeth. Despite the intensity of the kiss, he’s not pressing his body against Sass’ but keeping a few inches between them.

When the kissing is close to reach its peak, Inibri suddenly pulls back. He pats Sass on the chest and smirks, watching the few droplets of blood that appear on the jedi’s slightly swollen lower lip.

“If you wish to have more, jedi, you only need to ask,” Inibri murmurs, his voice dark and teasing.  
  
**A Kiss On The Leg**

Inibri has to admit that he’s becoming quite fascinated with this jedi. At first glance, he had thought Sass to be nothing but perhaps a momentary amusement. But the Chiss had proved him wrong, quite wrong in fact.

Inibri smirks and lets his fingers tease the jedi’s thighs. They are firm and quite pleasant to look at, almost borderline delicious. This makes the sith tap thoughtfully against the skin with his fingernails before lifting his gaze to Sass’ eyes.

“You are quite enjoyable to look at,” he says, licking his thin lips. “However, I can’t help but wonder whether you also taste as good as you look.”

Inibri lowers his head until his lips touch Sass’ thigh. He hums, and begins to press light kisses against the smooth skin. The further he goes, the more he starts to use his teeth, nibbling and sucking Sass’ thighs with cold eagerness. 

The bruises that the sith forms, are formidable and shine with his spit as he can’t help but drag his tongue over them a few times, marking the jedi as his. 


End file.
